Exodus
by Sir-Foggy
Summary: When a boy is found deep in the woods, with a fresh vampire bite, no memory of his past, and a strange new name tattoo'd into his forearm, Carlisle can't help but take the newborn in. But his true family waits for his return. Can the Cullen family keep the newcomer from the clutches of the Volturi, power hungry and ruthless, His sadistic Family, or even himself, and his ability's?
1. Chapter 1

_(Flashback)_

 _The boy, barely older than the age of 16 1/2, stared out his window. His suppressed rage was threatening to make another appearance, and he would surely be punished dearly if he punched through another wall. The marks had not fully healed from the last episode..._

 _As he watched the happenings of the street outside with little interest, another, older boy seemingly appeared beside him. They were very similar looking, but their height difference couldn't be ignored, and the older male had bright red eyes that very nearly glowed in the dark._

 _The younger boy turned his head slightly, not surprised by his older brother's sudden entrance._

 _"Hunter?" The red eyed boy's voice was barely heard._

 _"..." The younger of the two stayed silent._

 _"I'm sorry. I didn't come when I was said I would."_

 _Hunter was silent for a minute, before: "But you're here now, you're going to get us out, right?" His only response was a nod and a brief embrace._

 _"You'll be okay now, I promise. Milo came to see you as well, he'll take Lilly."_

 _Another Boy strode forth, with the same red eyes as the other._

 _Hunter glanced down, out of fear, or respect._

 _"Salem, we have little time," Milo said. "I'll take Him."_

 _The older brother nodded, turning to Hunter, who had backed up._

 _"C..Cole?" Came a trembling voice._

 _"That's not my name anymore, you know that... I'm sorry."_

 _A muffled yelp was heard before Hunter was slung over Milo's shoulder._

 _"Get rid of her," Came a nearly silent voice._

 _"Yes, master" Came Salem's reply._


	2. Found

**Don't worry, I have the story in my head, but just need it to get it out. It will come, in the form of short chapters.**

* * *

A great howling went up through the forest, and with it, disturbing news. The wolves had found something. or, Someone...

Jacob ran through the forest, tracking the Cullen's. More specifically, Jacob was trying to get within range of Edward Cullen. Surely they could hear the howling, but they don't yet know whats going on...

He skidded around a tree, picking up the sickly-sweet scent of the Vampire family. The same, or nearly, the same scent that the boy reeked of.

But, he was human. _For now,_ Jacob thought with a disgruntled topple off of a small cliff. He rolled to a stop, then pounced up again, his head buzzing with the voices of the other members of his new-ish pack.

 _He wont wake up!_

 _He might bleed out before they get here._

 _Just end for him, he won't make it!_

 _Get him up!_

 _All of you guys, please. Shut up, I'm trying my best here,_ The rust colored wolf thought irritably. The following silence was satisfying, if a little late..

Suddenly, the seventeen year old Vampire in question appeared, looking shocked. Jacob paced, while running through the events of the day in his head, growling under his breath.

Edward turned to explain to Carlisle, who had just got there. The older Vampire nodded, deep in thought.

"We'll go see what we can do for him.."

The voices in Jacob's head bore a noticeable tone of relief.

Jasper came with them as they ran back, towards the site where they had found the boy.

The whole clearing reeked of blood, but surprisingly, Jasper was first to go up to the boy on the ground.

He looked to be in his mid-teens, younger than Edward.

He was unconscious, but clearly about to die. Or not, as he had a Vampire bite on his left forearm that radiated nuasiating heat, and a...tattoo on his right..

The boy didn't look like he was aware of what was going on, but Edward caught a quick flash of thought now and then:

 _ **...Why am I on fire..?**_

 ** _...Who's talking?..._**

 ** _..I CAN'T MOVE!..._**

Jasper knelt down beside the boy, gently lifting him up, out of the pool of blood surrounding him. Edward watched him warily, in case it was to much for his brother, but Jasper seemed fine.

"Carlisle, what are we going to do with him..?" The blond Vampire asked, looking down at the boy in his arms.

There was something about, an urge to protect him...

Jacob pricked his ears up: _Good question._

"We'll take him back to the house, and play it by ear. It's all we CAN do for him now.." Came the reply.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

The boy lay on the same metal table as Bella had.

He began to move, and low whimpers, yelps, and groans could be heard.

Esme sat with him, holding his head.

Like the others, She had felt a strange urge to protect and comfort him, but it was that much stronger for her, the Mother figure she was.

She shushed him quietly, and when his eyes flickered, started telling him stories. Stories about far away lands, strange creatures. Stories about her wonderful life as an immortal, and lastly, Stories about her family.

Jasper had always remained close, radiating feeling of calm and peace.

Now, his thoughts grew more clear, and his heartbeat took off.

A loud, heartbreaking wail was heard, his voice cracking at the end.

Esme ran her fingers through his hair, calming him slightly, but the pain was great.

The boy abruptly exploded into movement, launching himself off the table and into the ground, his head cracking against the ground.

Then, all was quiet. No heartbeat, no breathing.

He opened his blood red eyes.


End file.
